The Scepter of Darkness
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")
1. Merlin's Theory

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I think those who read "Crystallize" knew this was coming… You were right. :) I suppose it goes without saying, but make sure if you haven't read "Crystallize" to check it out before reading this story; otherwise, it might be rather confusing. Also, don't be fooled by things you read. Keep in mind that things (and people) aren't always what/who they seem, but I think we've realized that throughout the run of both shows at this point. ;) And hey, I'm aiming for a record here! This story is slotted to be EIGHT CHAPTERS LONG. If you know me, that's a lot for me! Haha. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Without further ado, I now bring you "The Scepter of Darkness!"

Chapter List:

1: Merlin's Theory

2: Anguish

3: Reunited

4: Quilor

5: The Enigma

6: Bad Blood

7: Protectors

8: Amends

*Story*

Chapter 1: Merlin's Theory

Cedric reached out and hesitantly knocked on a rather familiar door as Sofia shifted from one foot to the other beside him, her stance obviously anxious and uncertain. He gently laid his free hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, garnering a smile from his apprentice.

Both looked up when the door opened, revealing a rather frazzled-looking Merlin.

"Come in, quickly," he said with no other explanation as he ushered both friends inside his Dragon Hold abode, shutting and bolting the door locked behind them. He said little else as he led them through his castle and into what appeared to be a research room.

Each wall of the room was lined with bookcases, and each shelf was practically bursting with books of all shapes and sizes, manuscripts, and everything in between. He had a desk that was messily organized (his words, naturally), littered with papers and wands of all sorts. On those papers were several messily-scribbled notes and theories. The candle he'd evidently been using was burned to the wick, the wax all but bespattered over the holder.

And then there was a large table where he'd obviously spent quite a bit of time reading and researching. Books of all types were opened to various pages. One such book happened to be the one Sofia and Cedric had discovered in Hexley Hall about the Scepter of Light. Both friends noted that this particular book had colored tabs throughout its pages, no doubt highlighting important information he'd seemingly located.

Merlin used his wand to summon two extra chairs, seating his guests opposite him as he lowered into his blue chair. He heaved a heavy sigh before staring warily at the sorcerer and princess. "Where do I even begin?"

Sofia shrugged. "The actual beginning is usually a good place," she suggested calmly.

"Very well." He gestured toward the corner of the room where the Scepter of Darkness appeared to be sealed in a glass case. "That thing…is a wretched piece of history wrapped in a horrid band of dark magic."

"You mean it's worse than we thought?" Cedric clarified with a surprised look.

"Much worse." Merlin used his wand to fashion a holographic image of his previous research, demonstrating something of a flashback. "As I delved into the mystery surrounding the Scepter of Darkness, I made quite the discovery. The origins, while rather obscured to the average reader, seem to date back quite a few centuries. It was derived from the original Scepter of Light, but it broke off as a separate weapon for some mysterious ruler known only as The Enigma."

Sofia gasped in surprise. "Wait. The Scepter of Darkness came _from_ the Scepter of Light? How?"

The white-haired man shook his head. "No one really seems to know…"

"And a ruler called The Enigma," Cedric added with a visible shiver, though he wasn't quite certain why he could feel chills going down his spine. Something didn't sit well with him about this whole scenario. "Could he have chosen a more ominous name?"

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "I know, right? Anyway, no one knows who he is or where he came from, but from what I've discovered, he seems to be the one who was responsible for passing the Scepter of Darkness to Evalto the Evolutionary from a group you seem to have become familiar with: the Defacto?"

Sofia frowned at the mention of the group's name before looking away. She smiled lightly when Cedric patted her hand comfortingly in reassurance.

"We're aware," Cedric responded simply. "So what? Evalto and The Enigma were accomplices?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

"And you found all of this information from that one book?" the sorcerer asked, seeming baffled.

"Oh, no, Cedric." Merlin gestured toward the Hexley Hall book and several others scattered throughout. "Every book on this table led me to that conclusion. The book about the Scepter of Light is one thing, but it's only one resource. When you're privy to as much magical information as I am, however, your library tends to expand rather extensively…whether you want it to or not. Let's just say I've gathered quite a bit of information on many things, magical and non-magical, throughout my many years as a wizard."

Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances before the princess spoke up again. "Merlin, shouldn't we get rid of the Scepter of Darkness then? With it even existing, it's causing Princess Elena a lot of trouble."

Merlin frowned and nodded. "Yes, Cedric told me of its adverse effect on the Princess of Avalor. From what I understand, its negative power drains her energy much faster than that of her Scepter of Light. There's a very good reason for that. The Scepter of Light, while overuse or inexperience with its abilities can cause the user to become faint or drained, is used in a positive manner and is intended for ruling fairly; on the other hand, the Scepter of Darkness is a product of anger and hatred. Its ultimate result will be demise for the one it seeks, and I'm afraid from what you've told me, Cedric, that someone is Princess Elena."

"Then let's destroy it," Cedric declared with an exasperated sigh.

"We can't," the older wizard informed him with a firm stare. "Like it or not, Elena is connected to the Scepter of Light…which is in turn connected with the Scepter of Darkness. The Scepter of Light has become a part of her now, as its good energy is linked with hers. However, destroying even one of the scepters will destroy both, because at this rate, neither can exist without the other. And if you destroy the scepters…you'll destroy Princess Elena."

Sofia gasped, her blue eyes widening in horror. "So…what should we do? She'll suffer as long as the Scepter of Darkness exists, especially if it's near her; if we can't destroy it, how can we save her?"

Merlin stroked his beard as a pensive look appeared on his face. He then glanced toward the two friends. "Cedric, send an urgent letter to Avalor. I have a theory on how to help her, but Princess Elena must be present. The sooner she arrives, the better."

Cedric nodded. "Very well, but what exactly is your plan?"

"Let's just say I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

To be continued…


	2. Anguish

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Okay, so you've seen one side of the story. Now it's time to check in on Elena and see what's going on with her. Poor Elena just can't catch a break. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 2: Anguish

In Avalor, things had been relatively normal the last three months…until a few days ago. Elena had suddenly dropped to her knees in the middle of a party, her explanation through tears being that her head felt like it was being split open. Isabel had concluded that her sister seemed to be experiencing symptoms of a bad migraine, and a doctor confirmed it, ordering the crown princess to bedrest; therefore, Luisa and Francisco had been ruling in her stead ever since.

Elena stared at her ceiling through the darkness of her normally-bright room. Due to her migraine, she'd requested that the light be doused as much as possible until she felt better. Ironically enough, she didn't seem to have the migraine now, but it seemed to come and go in both small and large doses. It was maddening, and she wanted nothing more than to be released from bedrest.

"Elena?"

She turned her head when she heard a familiar yet softer voice call through the door. She smiled in realization. "Come in, Mateo."

The brown-haired royal wizard pushed the door open and shut it behind him, the light from a candle guiding his path to his friend as he rested it on her bedside table. He smiled sympathetically at the girl, who was still in her pajamas with her hair free from its ponytail for once. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh." She shrugged. "Honestly, I'd much rather be doing work than lying in this stupid bed all day. But they didn't clear me to resume my princess duties, so now I'm stuck here…" She sighed and held her fists to her temples. "Mateo, I'm afraid I'll go _loca_ in here if I stay much longer… I mean, I love sleep as much as anyone, but this is ridiculous." She blinked and removed her hands when she felt the side of her bed indent; Mateo was now sitting next to her. She frowned thoughtfully, something he seemed to recognize. "I need to tell you something… Can you keep it a secret?"

He grinned and crossed his heart while holding up one hand. "Wizard's honor."

"I…" She looked toward the place where her Scepter of Light was resting on her dresser and nodded toward it. Luckily, it remained in a stationary position, though both friends knew that had the ability to change at any moment. "I don't think what I'm experiencing is a real migraine…" She looked back at him, seeing she had his attention. "I think my scepter probably has something to do with it, which, as you know, wouldn't be the first time…"

Mateo considered her words, thinking back to recent events with the Defacto and all the trouble they'd caused. They had been warned that it was likely that the Defacto hadn't been working alone, and it was rather unnerving to say the least. And of course, while _her_ scepter had caused her to pass out before, nothing had compared with the negative effects of that horrid Scepter of Darkness that Evalto the Evolutionary had possessed. Thankfully, Cedric had written, saying Merlin now had possession of it so it could remain secure and away from them… But still, after three months of peace, what in the world could have caused his friend to suddenly demonstrate similar symptoms to the recent occurrences? Was _her_ scepter to blame this time, or…?

"Mateo?"

He blinked, realizing the princess was waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry…"

"You kind of zoned out on me there for a minute." She smiled playfully as he grinned guiltily. "Like I said, I doubt whatever this is that I'm going through is an actual migraine. I think it's worse."

"I think you're right," he responded with a solemn nod before glancing at the scepter nearby. "But I honestly don't believe it's the Scepter of _Light_."

She frowned at his emphasis on the word before turning when her door opened again. "¿ _Abuela_?"

"Elena," the older woman began before noticing the boy as well. She smiled. "Oh, hello, Mateo. Keeping my granddaughter company, huh?"

Mateo smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I just came to check on her…"

"I see. Elena, this arrived for you just a minute ago. The deliverer said it was urgent." She passed the letter to her granddaughter before making a sound of dismay. "Is your migraine any better, _mi hijita_? And if so, could we possibly lighten the room just a bit?"

The brunette laughed and tugged the envelope open. "I'm feeling better, and I don't mind."

"I'll take care of it," Mateo volunteered before chanting a phrase that literally lightened the room so they could better see each other.

Elena pulled the letter from its casing and scanned over it, her eyes glued to each word.

 _Princess Elena,_

 _I must implore you to come to Enchancia immediately. Merlin has made a rather distressing discovery about the Scepter of Light and the Scepter of Darkness, and he feels that it is necessary for you to be present for the discussion. It is for your safety, Princess. Please hurry._

 _Cedric_

She felt her fingers slowly becoming cold at the very touch of the letter. Her face was slowly starting to drain of color. She was even shaking a little bit, which Mateo felt.

Mateo frowned as he took Elena's free hand. "Elena?"

She looked toward her friend before glancing at her grandmother. " _Abuela_ , we need to talk…"

A few minutes later…

"So you're telling me," Luisa began uncertainly as she held one hand to her head, "that there are now _two_ scepters? And one of them is dangerous and has the potential to destroy you?"

Elena shrugged with a nervous laugh. "Yeah…but I've been through worse, so…" She sighed when her grandmother gave her a pointed look. " _Abuela_ , I know how dangerous this is—trust me. But I know what Cedric said is true: I need to travel to Enchancia and talk with Merlin. If anyone can help me, he can. I've heard he's a lot like Alacazar in his own way…but even more well-known."

"Well…"

"Mateo's going with me."

"I am?"

"He is, is he?" The older woman folded her arms. "And what am I to tell his mother if she comes here to the palace looking for him?"

"Tell her we're on a royal mission, which isn't altogether untrue…" The princess folded her hands together in a pleading motion. "Please, _Abuela_ , please, just do this for me… Let me go and see what is going on."

"I'll take care of her, _Señora Luisa_ ," Mateo promised with a calm smile.

"All right," the older woman relented with a nod. "We just won't say a word of this to Estéban though."

" _Ay, Dios mío, no_ ," Elena agreed with a shake of her head. "Absolutely, under _no_ circumstances, is he to know of this. Like I need another reason for him to dissuade me from ruling Avalor." She rolled her eyes.

"Very well. I'll cover for the both of you, but you be safe. Don't try to be a martyr, _mi hijita_."

The princess laughed softly and hugged her grandmother. "I promise. Thank you, _Abuela_." She smiled as the older woman left. And then she stood to her feet for the first time in a few days, her body swaying at the uncertainty of the new position. She glanced toward Mateo, who'd immediately supported her by putting one arm around her back and the other on her arm. "Thanks, Mateo…" She sighed. "Tell you what. You get your stuff together. I'm going to get cleaned up and pack, and we'll leave in thirty minutes."

He nodded. "All right. Please don't fall and burst your head open, okay?" He grinned as she laughed sarcastically.

"Cute, Mateo. Real cute." After the royal wizard had left, Elena grabbed her Scepter of Light, which reacted as it usually did when she picked it up. She stared at it contemplatively. "Please, if there is any danger ahead, cooperate with me so we can defeat it together…" She smiled thoughtfully as the scepter glowed once before dying down. "I'll take that as a yes." She lowered it to its stand again before leaving to get cleaned up.

The Scepter of Light illuminated Elena's bedroom with a radiant glow for a few seconds before dissipating again. The real challenge was yet to come…

To be continued…


	3. Reunited

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: The gang is meeting up again, and it's about to get real. :D Plus you'll get to meet one of our new main characters. Oh, Mr. Shortman92, I know your question was on the third chapter of "Sapphire in the Rough," but to clarify: TSOD takes place first, and SITR takes place several months later. I'm just writing them simultaneously to keep my writing/creative inspiration flowing. ;)

*Story*

Chapter 3: Reunited

"You okay?" Mateo asked in concern as he looked over at his friend, who had been exceptionally quiet the whole ride to Enchancia. He sighed as she nodded once before looking back out at their surroundings. "You're scared."

"Wouldn't _you_ be?" she countered gently as she gazed back at him. "I think I'm more scared of the unknown… I hate not knowing what's going to happen. All this uncertainty and helplessness takes me back to the whole Shuriki experience, and I don't ever want my life to be back in that dark time again, Mateo. I'm strong and I can handle a lot, but being apart from you guys and having everything I know and love ripped away from me is what scares me the most."

"…Can I hug you?"

Elena was baffled by that question. They'd hugged many times, so his sudden need to ask permission had thrown her off guard. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I… My mom always told me that sometimes a hug can offer more comfort than words ever could. I can tell you everything's going to be okay, but I don't want them to sound like empty words. So…" He shrugged, becoming a bit embarrassed that he had even asked as she just stared at him with a small smile. "I mean…you can always say no."

The princess shook her head in amusement before laughing. "Of course you can hug me, Mateo. And I'm sorry if I seem a bit distracted. I'm sure you know why."

"I know." He gently tugged her into a comforting hug. "I'm here if you need me," he murmured softly.

Elena smiled thoughtfully as she returned his hug. "I know," she responded, her words echoing his previous ones.

"Princess, we've arrived," the coachman announced as they landed outside of the Enchancian castle.

"Thanks, Héctor."

As the two Avaloran visitors stepped out of their flying coach with their packed luggage strapped to their backs, they were greeted by none other than Baileywick, who bowed respectfully to the princess.

"Princess Elena, Mateo, welcome to Enchancia," he greeted kindly with a smile. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I'm Baileywick, the castle steward. Princess Sofia asked me to be on the lookout for you two, and I've been told to inform you that you will find her in Cedric's workshop." He shook his head with a good-natured chuckle. "You'll find that to be the norm, in all honesty."

Elena couldn't help laughing. "Tell me about it. Thanks, Baileywick." She winked before pulling her friend along.

"Um, would you like me to escort you, Princess?" the steward asked uncertainly, sure that she would get lost if she attempted to navigate a new castle on her own.

"Looming tower over there, right?" she asked playfully as she gestured toward the beige tower with the green roof.

"Uh, r-right…" He wouldn't even venture a guess to how she'd figured that out, though Sofia had spoken very highly of the dark-haired princess and her perceptiveness. Perhaps this was what Sofia had meant. "Well, if you're sure…"

"We'll be fine; thank you, Baileywick." With that, she grabbed Mateo's hand and pulled him along.

The silver-haired man sighed before glancing at his pocket watch and blinking. "I'm five minutes _ahead_ of schedule. How did that happen?" He grinned proudly. "Well done, me. I think I'll treat myself to a boysenberry muffin." With that happy thought, he headed off in a different direction.

Mateo and Elena began ascending the staircase leading to Cedric's workshop, though they stopped once due to Elena's sudden dizziness that randomly overwhelmed her. After assuring the royal wizard that she was fine, they continued their trek. Eventually, they arrived at the door and knocked.

"Come in!"

Upon entering, the two friends were rather surprised. Not only were Cedric and Sofia there, obviously anticipating their arrival, but so was the esteemed Merlin.

"Elena!" Sofia cheered happily as she rushed over and hugged her friend. "Mateo!" She then turned to the brown-haired wizard and hugged him as well. "Thank goodness you guys finally made it."

"Yeah, apparently your steward was expecting us," Mateo responded as he released her from the hug.

"We didn't know how quickly you would arrive," Cedric told them honestly. "I'm glad to see you both made it safely. Did anyone else see you?" He shut the door with his wand before conjuring a few chairs for them to sit and relax.

"No," Elena answered as she gladly took her seat, lowering her bag to the floor. She smiled as Mateo did the same, pure exhaustion evident as he sighed heavily.

"Princess Elena," Merlin greeted with a kind tone and short bow. "I'm truly sorry that we're having to meet under these circumstances, but please understand that I intend to work alongside you to figure out your dilemma with your scepter."

"I appreciate it, Merlin. I'm just ready to alleviate this mystery so our lives can get back to normal."

"Whatever that is," Mateo joked playfully, grinning as she gave him a knowing glance.

"So," the Avaloran princess began with a swift inhale and exhale, mentally preparing herself for whatever it was they had to tell her. "We are obviously here for a reason… What's going on?"

For the next several minutes, Merlin and Cedric took turns explaining recent events and discoveries, including the idea that there was a suspicious character named The Enigma who had something to do with the Scepter of Darkness and its existence; in addition, they rehashed more familiar information about the Defacto and how they factored in with everything. They discussed her more recent experiences, including her last few days spent on bedrest with what she'd originally assumed was a migraine. After Mateo explained that he had suggested the 'migraine' might actually have been an adverse reaction to the scepter (though which one, he wasn't entirely sure), Merlin nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right, Mateo," he admitted. "Granted, the Scepter of Light has an ability to drain the princess of her energy, but it's not some sort of evil entity; it's more her inexperience with using it that causes such a problem, really. The other scepter, however, is an entirely different story. In fact, I've got it sealed away in an alternative dimension right now for Elena's safety."

"I thought it was in that glass box in your castle," Cedric mentioned with a confused frown.

"It was, but truly, Cedric, magic can penetrate glass quite easily. You know that as well as I do. Therefore, I figured it would be best to keep it somewhere less attainable—for our safety as well as Princess Elena's."

"Merlin," Mateo interjected as he sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes focused on the older man. "You and Mr. Cedric mentioned something earlier when you were relaying all that information to us. You mentioned that guy—Quilor—again. He was in that book Mr. Cedric and I found in the library at Hexley Hall. He was the one who originally put a stop to the Defacto, right?" Seeing the other two nod, he continued, "Well…if he once managed to overcome the Defacto, maybe he knows something about this Enigma guy. And maybe he could actually help us figure out what to do about the Scepter of Darkness."

Merlin stroked his beard a few times as he considered the younger wizard's suggestion. "Well, it wouldn't necessarily be outside the realm of possibility. I'll send a request for an audience with us, and he should be able to arrive fairly quickly. Meanwhile, perhaps it would be best if you two get some rest and some food, hmm?" With that, he flicked his wand, and an assortment of several different types of food on a buffet-style table arrived in Cedric's workshop, stretching across the room. His eyes glimmered mischievously as the others gasped in amazement, even though magic was nothing new to them. They just seemed impressed to see _his_ magic at work. "And there's more where that came from! I'll be back soon." He stepped from the workshop, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think this Quilor guy can really help, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked curiously as Elena and Mateo collected their plates to eat.

"I don't see what other choice we have," he told her before smiling. "Have confidence in Merlin though, Sofia. I'm quite sure he knows something we don't."

She giggled. "More than likely…"

That said, the four friends took the time to eat and converse, something relatively calming and necessary for all of them at this point.

Meanwhile, halfway down the stairway, Merlin created something of a channel for communication, his eyes peering over his spectacles as a new face appeared in the swirling magic he'd fashioned. "Quilor, old friend… I have a favor to ask of you."

To be continued…

A/N 2: Hi! Just so you know, though I'm sure many have already figured it out, Quilor's name is pronounced KEE-Lore. ;) You'll see much more of him soon. ~AquaTurquoise


	4. Quilor

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Yay! I'm getting chapter 4 out today! WHOO! Sorry, I'm excited. Haha. I'm just really thrilled to introduce the character of Quilor, because he's going to play a significant role in the rest of the story. For Mr. Shortman92, yep, Merlin knows Quilor; but then again, that man knows everyone, it seems. Haha. And to Royal Detective, Baileywick actually accompanied the family in "Mentor to Mentor," but he wasn't 'officially introduced' to Elena and Mateo in that story. So I made a point of it last chapter! ;) And dear trueGeek, I'm glad your ship is sailing. :D Like Moana, the wind is in the sails! Bahahaha! Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 4: Quilor

A man of undefinable age sat at his lone desk in the corner of a neutral-colored room. His work, organized in neat piles and storage units, was left untouched for now. Instead, he was far busier with his current project.

The man in question had olive skin wrapped in a long black tunic with golden stars and moons printed on it. He also wore black slacks and matching shoes. His long white hair was fastened into a low and loose ponytail, which seemed to brush along the cobblestone floor each time he leaned back to stretch from working so long. His gray eyes were slightly tired, or perhaps it could have been the dim lamplight causing that perception. He was well-known for his work ethic and his determination, as well as his integrity. His name was Quilor.

Quilor was a powerful and well-respected sorcerer who'd been around for many centuries, though no one could quite fathom just _how many_. The mystery behind his origins made him something of an 'enigma' himself, though not many chose to speculate on it. He often chose to work on his own and keep his distance from others, because he'd found on more than one occasion that getting involved with the wrong characters would lead to nothing but trouble.

It was this reasoning, then, that made him question whether or not he wanted to respond to that particular swirling channel that suddenly popped up against the wall above his desk. Considering his options, he finally sighed and chose to respond. After all, he couldn't just _ignore_ a direct request for conversation, could he? However, he was more than surprised when he saw Merlin's face in the swirl of magic.

"Merlin?" he asked, his slightly distinguishable accent echoing off the walls of his empty study. "What on earth are you doing contacting me, my friend?"

"Quilor, old friend, I have a favor to ask of you. We have a bit of a situation in Enchancia, and I was wondering if you could help us," the older wizard responded with his usual no-nonsense yet still friendly tone.

"I'd love nothing more, but alas, I'm swamped in my work—"

"Princess Elena of Avalor's Scepter of Light has been joined by its negative counterpart the Scepter of Darkness, Quilor," Merlin interjected, knowing he'd get the other man's attention. He did. "She's already had to face the troublesome Defacto group, and now it seems as though someone else may be after her."

Quilor frowned. "The Enigma," he answered without being prompted by the unspoken question, garnering a nod from the other wizard. "I'll be there shortly. Enchancia, you say?"

"I'll leave a portal open for you." With that, Merlin's face vanished.

"What are you up to?" Quilor muttered under his breath as he looked down, his hands balling into fists. "We've discussed this. I can't believe you would…" He sighed, frowning, before he stood and gathered a few necessary items, including his ebony wand and a book. With a swift wave of his wand, he unlocked the portal Merlin had set aside for him and walked through easily.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," Mateo told his friends in content as he leaned back in his chair, a happy smile on his face.

Elena laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone inhale a bowl of pudding as fast as you did."

"Come for a visit during Wassailia one year," Sofia stated with a giggle. "My dad has him beat."

"It's true," Cedric confirmed with a shake of his head. "He's done that ever since we were young. It's kind of frightening really, when you think about it…" He laughed.

Before anything else could be said, the quartet faced the door as it opened, both Merlin and Quilor entering.

"I believe you'll finally get your answers, Princess Elena," Merlin informed her as he gestured toward the man beside him. "Allow me to introduce Quilor."

" _The_ Quilor?" Mateo asked in awe. "You know you're in a book?"

Quilor chuckled at the young wizard's rather fanatic reaction before smiling. "I'm quite aware, yes. Though you can't always believe _everything_ you read. There are many details that book left out, I'm afraid."

"Oh, allow me to introduce everyone." Merlin gestured around. "This is Princess Elena of Avalor, Mateo the Royal Wizard of Avalor, Cedric the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, and Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"Princess Sofia," Quilor repeated with a knowing nod. "Yes, I've heard much about you, little one. Your name is quite popular where I'm from."

"Where _are_ you from?" Sofia asked with a tilt of her head. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to random people just knowing things about her. It was neat and weird at the same time, as far as she was concerned.

"In all due time, Princess. Right now, our priority is helping Princess Elena. First of all, let me settle a few theories Merlin has explained to me. I can verify that I did, indeed, seal the Defacto away quite a long time ago. They were misusing their magic in a very dangerous manner, and I couldn't have them causing more chaos than they already had. Also, yes, Princess Elena is in fact connected to both of the scepters; destroying either one at this rate will result in her demise."

"She'll die?" Mateo asked in obvious concern as he immediately looked toward the brunette, who gazed back at him calmly. "Elena…"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it for comfort. "Señor Quilor, do you know who was responsible for creating the Scepter of Darkness and even giving it to the Defacto in the first place? If so, I've got a lot I'd like to say to them."

"Well…" Quilor glanced toward Merlin, who narrowed his eyes. "I do know who was responsible. Merlin previously suggested that the being you call The Enigma was guilty of some rather serious things, and I cannot say you're wrong. However, for your safety, it's best that you remain unaware of further information."

"We get that a lot," Sofia remarked with a heavy sigh. "No one ever wants to tell us the full story."

Mateo stared at Quilor suspiciously before turning to Cedric, who gave him a shrug in return. Something wasn't sitting well with him right now.

"I apologize, little one," Quilor lamented sincerely with a shake of his head. "You'll know more when the time has come. Merlin, I have just realized that I've left a few matters unattended. I need to deal with those first, and then I'll return to help you all. We will be getting to the bottom of this."

Elena spoke up as Merlin nodded. "Thanks, Señor Quilor. I truly appreciate that you're going to help us."

The white-haired man smiled and bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine, Princess. I'll do what I can to serve you." With that, he left out the door, supposedly to return to his realm to attend to necessary matters.

As soon as he was sure the other magic wielder was out of earshot, Mateo finally said, "I don't know about all of this." Seeing the confused glances from his friends, he shook his head. "That guy's answers were kind of vague to me, and he's acting sort of suspicious, wouldn't you say? 'I've got to go deal with something, but I'll be back.' Yeah! He's probably gonna go get the Scepter of DOOM to go with the Scepter of Darkness! I mean, come on! _He_ is probably The Enigma for all we know!"

"Mateo, calm down," Elena soothed, placing her hand over the one he was still holding for comfort. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Precisely," Merlin added with a shake of his head. "It's impossible for Quilor to be The Enigma. I've known him quite a long time, Mateo, and I don't believe him to be of that negative caliber. His reputation is impeccable."

"Even impeccable people can do despicable things," Mateo countered uncertainly. "All I'm saying is…there's something a little off about him."

"I kind of get where he's coming from," Sofia admitted with a shrug. "He seemed to know a lot about the situation but didn't want to say much about it…"

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt for now," Cedric suggested with a sigh. "Perhaps there's more to him than meets the eye."

Cedric didn't know how right he was.

To be continued…


	5. The Enigma

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out…lol. I technically had something of a writer's block on chapter 5 of "Sapphire in the Rough," and it took a bit of my time, but here is THIS chapter 5 now! Glad to see the suspicions people have. ;) It's always good to question things; trust me. Oh, and to the guest who asked, there will be some action here and there in upcoming parts. Keep reading to see what happens next with Quilor…and naturally, The Enigma. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 5: The Enigma

In a realm simply known as Aeris Inanis (literally "Empty Air), Quilor settled down on a floating maroon cushion, sighing tiredly. He hadn't originally expected the recent meeting with the others, especially Merlin, though he couldn't altogether say he was surprised that he had been summoned. After all, their concern was focused on the recent events with the Scepter of Light, so who could blame them? He was well aware of the power it possessed… He was far too familiar with it. Then again, he digressed. He had other pressing matters at the moment.

With one simple wave of his hand, a swirling void appeared before him. To the untrained eye, it perhaps looked like a potential method for communication, and in a way it was, but there was so much more to it. Not only was it a "void," but it was also a wormhole. This unstable and unpredictable method for space-time travel allowed him to not only communicate but also quickly travel to other areas throughout the universe if necessary; however, he never used it for the latter. Call him overly cautious, but he rather disliked the idea of meeting his end in a catastrophic manner by colliding with the space time continuum itself. Then again, that didn't stop others…

"Quilor," a voice called from the darkness of the wormhole as a being stepped forward. The long maroon and gold robe swept the ground, accompanied by a cloak of matching patterns and colors. The being's head and face were hidden by a deep maroon hood, though every now and again light, glistening eyes would catch the flames of Quilor's lanterns he had nearby. This being was known as The Enigma. "Why do you disturb me now? I have pressing matters to attend to, though I'm quite sure you're well aware of that."

Quilor frowned at the presence before him. He, unfortunately, had had to deal with The Enigma on several occasions in the past, though he hadn't expected to be doing so under the present circumstances. "You owe me an explanation," he ordered, causing The Enigma to laugh.

"I owe you nothing."

"Just admit what you've done. You've linked the Scepter of Darkness and the Scepter of light together; when one or the other is destroyed, so is Princess Elena."

"That's not my problem."

"I beg to differ!" He jumped to his feet, causing the pillow to float off. "An innocent girl is constantly drained of energy because of _your_ wrongdoings and selfishness."

The Enigma snarled. "You want to talk 'wrongdoings?' You're so self-righteous with your words, Quilor, always trying to fight for the pesky general public. However, Princess Elena is not a random selection of mine, and you know it. It was because of her ancestors that I witnessed nothing but pain and shame, resulting in my original exile from Avalor all those centuries ago!" He fisted his hands, flexing his fingers every now and again as he attempted to maintain his calm. After all, he called himself The Enigma—not The Obviously Disturbed. "I urge you to search that sanctimonious brain of yours to recall exactly what truly occurred. As my _twin_ , Quilor, you should stand up for me and be on my side, not theirs!" He ripped his hood back, revealing a nearly identical man to Quilor. He had the same eyes, although his irises appeared a shade lighter. His hair, while the same color, was hastily pulled into a thick ponytail instead of cascading down his back in the loose manner like Quilor's. But perhaps the biggest difference was the permanent scowl set on his face. "I implore you to remember just why I am the way I am…"

Quilor was always known as the Twin of Light by his peers and even his family, while his twin brother was considered the Twin of Darkness. It was this reality that led to the problematic events between them both. The Scepter of Light was originally fashioned for Quilor's use when he was selected to rule over Aeris Plena (Full Air), their home realm, when it was a thriving world centuries ago. However, a tragic event led to the destruction of everyone from their world except the brothers, and currently Quilor could not rule over anyone or anything, thus resulting in the name Aeris Inanis for his current and empty realm. From The Enigma's anger and hatred, the Scepter of Darkness was fashioned, and it stood to counter and negate everything good about the Scepter of Light.

Quilor made the conscious decision to pass the Scepter of Light to the Avaloran family since he no longer had any use for it and did not want to further anger his brother. It did little good, though, since The Enigma continued to hold a grudge over Elena's family. Whenever Elena managed to use the Scepter of Light, her energy usually dwindled a bit, though nothing too terribly major…save that time she passed out for two days after her initial overuse of it. The Scepter of Darkness, on the other hand, absorbed all of her good energy whenever she went near it, and it did indeed have the potential to kill her. Knowing that, Quilor had known quite well that he had to step in now to protect the crown princess.

"Please, brother…please think of what you're doing." Quilor's voice was sincere in its plea, though The Enigma did not seem to care as he scoffed.

"I've had centuries to think, _brother_ , and to be quite honest…I'm done thinking. It's time for action. Not even _you_ will be able to stop my brilliant plan this time."

" _Malvis_!"

The Enigma growled ferociously at the sound of his skewed name, his typical scowl deepening. "Do _not_ call me by that name. It's bad enough I was ostracized; do not mock me with the painful past. You will adhere to calling me The Enigma, just as all those who've fallen before you." He smirked. "Better wise up, Quilor. Pretty soon, _you_ will be nothing more than a bad memory." With that, he sealed up the wormhole and therefore cut off all communication.

Quilor heaved a heavy sigh and glanced away. "I must warn them." His decision made, he gathered his necessities in preparation to return to Enchancia.

To be continued…


	6. Bad Blood

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Since I'm on a roll with this story, I figured I'd go ahead and write chapter 6. I had plenty of ideas in line for this one and wanted to get them down ASAP. ;) Hope you enjoy! By the way, The Enigma's name Malvis is pronounced Mahl-vees. :)

*Story*

Chapter 6: Bad Blood

Cedric had conjured up several chairs so everyone in his workshop would have somewhere to sit. They were all continuing to discuss the current situation when a knock resounded on his door. He blinked and opened it, gesturing for Quilor to enter before shutting the door again.

Quilor sighed heavily as he noticed Mateo's suspicious stare and defensive action of moving a bit closer to the Avaloran princess. Even Sofia and Merlin seemed to be slightly on edge. "We need to talk."

He relayed all the information he had. He revealed that The Enigma was truly his twin brother Malvis, who had a negative outlook on the Avaloran family—Elena in particular. He discussed the link between the two scepters. He basically opened up about everything he personally knew, expressing his interest in solving the problem with his brother and getting things back to a relative norm for everyone. And doing all of that meant one thing he was forced to face as a reality…

"I'll need your help defeating Malvis," he told them honestly. "He's far too powerful for one wizard…"

"Maybe the key isn't _defeating_ him," Sofia offered gently as Cedric sat down next to her again. "Maybe it's more about _healing_ him or _reforming_ him."

Quilor frowned and folded his arms as he leaned against one of Cedric's cabinets. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Princess. There's truly nothing to save anymore. My real brother was vanquished long ago, and the shell that now remains is what you all know as 'The Enigma.' He can't be saved."

The auburn-haired girl frowned this time, becoming slightly defensive. "Everyone can be saved, even your brother."

"Oh, really?" the man retorted as he stood straight. "If that's the case, Princess Sofia, why didn't you try to save the Defacto? From what I recall, you…oh, that's right…you and Mateo _destroyed_ them. Were they not worthy of being saved?"

"I…" Sofia couldn't think of an appropriate response, and, obviously upset by Quilor's words, took off running out of Cedric's workshop.

"Sofia!" Cedric called worriedly as his door slammed behind her.

Elena sighed as she stood up, brushing her dress out. "I'll check on her." She cast a meaningful glance to the others before chasing after her charge.

"You could have handled that better, you know," Mateo stated pointedly as Quilor sat down at last, opposite Merlin. "Sofia didn't deserve that, and you know it."

"Indeed," Merlin agreed with a shake of his head. "It was bad form, Quilor."

"I can guarantee Sofia would never intentionally choose to cause someone's ultimate downfall," Cedric added with a keen glare toward the wizard. He didn't care for the way his apprentice had been spoken to, and he wasn't about to just sit there and not speak up for her. "I believe you owe her an apology."

Quilor sighed. "I realize my words may have come across as harsh… I suppose I just don't quite know how to process this situation."

"Well, if you are looking for someone to blame for the Defacto's demise, blame me," Mateo offered nobly. "I'll take full responsibility for what happened to them; Sofia just followed my lead, as she was told to do. She didn't realize what that would mean until it actually happened, so give the girl a break."

"Yes, I understand," the older man acknowledged with a nod. "Truly… While it generally would bother me, I honestly believe you two were right to destroy the Defacto." He blinked a few times when the other three stared at him in confusion. "They weren't even human."

"Wait, what?" Mateo's eyes widened.

Quilor shook his head. "They were created by my brother to have an army behind him. In a way, I suppose you could say they were the outer layer of his shell. Now that they're gone…"

"He has nothing to hide behind," Merlin finished, receiving a nod. "And do you believe this Malvis would actually follow through with his claims?"

The other wizard frowned heavily and nodded. "I have no doubt. He's far stronger now all these centuries later, and I'm afraid what he will do if he ever encounters Princess Elena…"

"Would he ever go after anyone else?" Cedric asked seriously. "Like Sofia?"

"If it benefitted him in some way, I'm quite sure he would."

The other three sat and pondered this information. It was a lot to take in, but they needed to prepare for the possibility of a colossal takedown if necessary.

"Sofia!" Elena called as she reached her young friend, who'd run outside and had just made it down the last few steps before collapsing onto one and burying her face in her hands. "Hey, it's okay." The older princess sat next to her charge, pulling her into a comforting hug and rubbing her back.

"No, it's not!" Sofia argued as she lifted her head, her eyes red with obvious, unshed tears. "Mr. Quilor was right… I talk so much about saving people, and I couldn't even do that for the Defacto…"

"Sofia, listen… The Defacto's destruction wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Mateo's either. It was theirs. _They_ made their choices; not you guys. What happened to them doesn't make you a bad person."

Sofia whimpered slightly as she felt one tear leak down her face. "That's what I'm afraid of, Elena… Honestly, I'm surprised my amulet didn't try to curse me for it. Of all the things I've done to deserve a curse, I was sure that would be the worst."

The older princess shook her head as she gently wiped away the other girl's tears with the hem of her dress. "No, sweetie. The amulet only curses people who willfully commit wrongdoings for the wrong purpose. I'm pretty sure it can tell a difference between doing bad deeds defiantly and protecting yourself, which is exactly what you were doing." She smiled as Sofia looked up at her in awe. "This doesn't change who you are, Sofia. You're still the same person… But you're a _protector_ , right? It's what you do."

The younger girl's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone about her job as a protector…even though she felt it was becoming more obvious. The Enchantlet alone gave away that she was at least accessorizing differently, even if no one knew the true significance behind it. Then again, maybe Elena was just alluding to the fact that she had protected others in the past, present company included. "Um, r-right… Yeah, I protect others, because…it's the right thing to do, and because they're my friends and family, and I want them to be safe."

Elena smiled. "Exactly. So cheer up. Just be who you are, and know that you've done the best you can to help others."

Sofia sighed and happily hugged her friend, which she realized she desperately needed.

"How touching."

Both girls broke apart and looked ahead of them, surprised to see a man who looked strikingly similar to Quilor standing there. However, something sinister surrounded this guy, so they were very sure very quickly that they were now face to face with The Enigma. Together, they were on their feet in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Elena demanded as she held one arm out to shield the younger girl. "What do you want?"

Malvis chuckled and opened up one hand, seeming to call forth in some ancient language neither girl understood. Suddenly, out of Merlin's secret dimension, the Scepter of Darkness arrived in his waiting palm.

"No way," Elena breathed before crying out in pain. Being near the negative weapon again was highly dangerous, and she knew it.

"Elena!" Sofia looked at her friend in fear and worry as she placed a hand on her arm. "What should I do?"

The older princess gritted her teeth and summoned her own Scepter of Light, which glowed a brilliant shade of blue to counter the dark glow on Malvis's side. "Go get the others, Sofia. Hurry." She didn't need to say any more as the younger girl took off. She glared at Malvis. "You have issues with _me_?" She clutched her scepter tighter. "Let's go then."

He smirked as the Scepter of Darkness seemed to grow stronger as it absorbed more of Elena's energy, causing her to cry out and demonstrate physical signs of increasing weakness. "With pleasure, Princess."

To be continued…


	7. Protectors

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Ooh, we're nearing the end of this story! :D The chapter title "Protectors" is a direct reference to Sofia's recently-acclaimed role in her own show's story, though I'm sure most have already picked up on that. ;) Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 7: Protectors

Sofia panted as she rushed up the stairs of the tower, heading directly to Cedric's workshop. Inwardly, she wished her friend would relocate to the bottom of the tower already. Seriously, it made for something of an inconvenience when she needed to get to him quickly! But she digressed…

She nearly tripped on the last few steps but managed to regain her balance before hurriedly pushing his door open, apparently frightening the guys since they all gasped and jumped. "Elena's in trouble!" she informed them as she caught her breath.

"What?" Mateo frowned. "What happened, Sofia?"

"It's The Enigma—er, Malvis. He challenged her, and she's facing off with him."

"She needs our help," Merlin told them before casting a meaningful glance toward Quilor, who simply nodded. "Let's go. Quickly!"

The group followed Sofia back down the tower stairs and outside, just in time to see Malvis holding up his Scepter of Darkness before shouting a command in his native language, sending a spiraling, powerful, negative energy blast toward Elena.

Thinking quickly, Mateo rushed forward and slammed his hand against his tamborita. " _Pakal_!" he commanded, creating a magical barrier around his princess and shielding her from Malvis's dangerous power. He grinned at the surprised look on Elena's face. "I promised your _Abuela_ I'd protect you, right?"

Elena cast a grateful smile toward her friend. " _Gracias_ , Mateo."

Quilor stepped closer to the scene before glancing back at the others. "I'll be the one to defeat Malvis. He's no longer savable anymore… He's not the same brother I once knew."

Sofia frowned, still wanting to dispute his reasoning. " _Everyone_ can be saved, Mr. Quilor… I know you found it ironic coming from me earlier, since I had a hand in…d-destroying the Defacto, but…"

He frowned, sensing she still held tremendous guilt about that situation, and his outburst earlier had only made her feel worse. "Princess Sofia, I apologize for my words earlier. They aimed to hurt, and I am afraid I hurt you more than I realized. I am so sorry..." He sighed as she smiled gratefully at him.

Malvis cackled, getting everyone's attention. "Silly princess, did you not realize?" He gestured with his Scepter of Darkness, creating a hologram image of the Defacto. "These fools were not human. They were merely manifestations of myself! I figured someone as _intelligent_ as you would have figured that out by now…" He smirked as Sofia seemed shocked. "Destroying those morons didn't matter one bit. What matters now is getting rid of the one _issue_ holding me back." That said, he forced a new wave of dark energy toward Elena, shattering the protective barrier Mateo had created.

"Elena!" Mateo cried as she stumbled backwards, though he sighed in relief as she caught herself and did not fall. She looked unharmed as well, which settled his frayed nerves a bit.

"Stay still, _Your Majesty_!" Malvis taunted mockingly as he grinned and held his scepter aloft again.

Sofia's face grew rather determined as she launched forward and used her Enchantlet to cast a net over the wicked man, stopping him momentarily. She blinked when the net loosened itself from her Enchantlet and tied itself tightly around the sorcerer.

Malvis sneered at the girl. "What indignation for a young girl," he snarled. " _Nuisance_ doesn't even begin to describe you."

She frowned and loosely clenched her fists. "I can save you," she declared earnestly. "Let me help you."

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Cedric asked in confusion. He wasn't quite sure why his apprentice always felt the need to interfere and save everyone, but considering the source…he wasn't necessarily surprised. If she hadn't saved _him_ , for example, who knows what would have become of him?

"Leave her be, Cedric," Merlin insisted quietly. "I believe the girl knows just how to salvage whatever humanity is left in Malvis. Let her do what she does best, hmm?"

Malvis, meanwhile, just laughed in Sofia's face when she offered her assistance. "I don't need _your_ help, you little brat. Besides, you're just a child. What good could you possibly do?"

"She can do wonderful things," Elena defended, Mateo standing next to her as her own method of defense if necessary. "She saved me."

"And me as well," Cedric added in as Malvis then turned his attention to him. "She's a wonderful girl with a heart of gold." He smiled at Sofia, who immediately returned the sentiment.

"And someone like Sofia is hard to come by," the Avaloran princess stated. "Turning away her help is one of the most ridiculous things you could do."

"I don't need a lecture!" Malvis snapped, eyes blazing. "Did it ever occur to any of you that I don't _want_ to be saved?" He used his scepter to incinerate Sofia's net, thereby causing it to fall as ashes around him. "After all, Princess Elena's ancestors made it quite clear centuries ago that I'm not worthy of anything, even equal status to my own brother." He glared at Quilor, who balked at his words. "If anything, I'm worthy of staying exactly the same way I've been the last several centuries, causing chaos, because, to be quite frank, I'm _very_ good at it." With that, he smirked and lifted up his Scepter of Darkness. "Aren't I, Quilor?" He then aimed the scepter at Elena, growling out his foreign command, striking her instantly.

Elena's eyes closed as she was hit, and she collapsed into Mateo's startled form. Her breathing slowed to a near halt, and her usual warmth was replaced with a very disturbing chill.

"E-Elena?" Mateo asked, shaking. "Elena!"

"Malvis, what have you done?!" Quilor turned with wide eyes toward his brother.

"Settled a score."

As Merlin knelt beside Elena to work to restore her energy by using one of his spells, Cedric quickly reacted and grabbed Mateo when he attempted to attack Malvis.

"Let me go, Mr. Cedric!"

"No!" Cedric snapped, his hands closing more tightly around the boy's arms so he wouldn't do anything irrational. "Attacking him certainly won't help you avenge Princess Elena. Don't act so recklessly."

"And what would you do if he attacked Sofia?" Mateo challenged. He noticed as Cedric casted a quick glance toward Sofia before looking back at him meaningfully. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Maybe I _would_ react the same way, Mateo, but putting yourself in danger will _not_ save your princess."

Mateo frowned and sighed, realizing the other magic wielder was likely right.

Quilor stepped closer to Sofia as the others were now gathered around Merlin, seeing if he could, indeed, help Elena. "Princess Sofia," he began respectfully, "I know you have little reason to trust me after my words earlier, but I implore you…I _beg_ you, please help my brother. Please try once more, for the only way we can save Princess Elena now is to save my brother at the same time. Their scepters are connected, and the destruction of either one in his current state will kill her instantly."

Sofia took this all in and felt a chill go down her spine as she looked toward the other fallen princess. "She could die?"

"Yes… And to be quite honest, I'm not sure what you could possibly do to save my brother, but I know very well you've restored others' hearts before… All I ask is that you try to do the same for Malvis, because I want my brother back just as you want your friend back."

She looked toward the others, all of whom looked worried. Elena was still out cold and alarmingly still. Mateo appeared to be crying while Cedric kept his hold on him just in case, his face displaying a forlorn look. And for all his efforts, Merlin seemed rather dismayed at the fact that his magic did not appear to be working on the other princess. She frowned before looking up at Quilor. "I'll do it."

Malvis laughed darkly as the young girl approached him, her stance steady and protective, as a Protector _should_ appear. "And what are you going to do, pipsqueak? Sing a song about how we should all get along?"

"Not this time, Malvis." She smirked as he grimaced at his name. She held her left hand to her amulet while holding out her right arm with the Enchantlet. "Amulet," she spoke softly, causing it to glow in response, "I'm not sure how to save Elena, but all I know is I've got to try. I also have to save Malvis, because everyone deserves a second chance, and destroying him would destroy Elena too… Please, help me save both of them."

The amulet reacted by streaming a bit of its magic outward, only to be absorbed by Sofia's Enchantlet.

Sofia gasped. "I get it…" With a flick of her wrist, she cast yet another net around Malvis, though this time the power from her amulet went with it and seemed embedded in every fiber of the net.

Malvis yelled in surprise as the net wrapped around him a second time. He fell to his knees and clutched his hands around his heart, the Scepter of Darkness falling to the ground and dissipating.

"What's going on?" Mateo asked as he finally tore his eyes from Elena and saw just what seemed to be occurring with Malvis and Sofia.

Cedric smiled knowingly. "I knew she'd figure something out."

Malvis became silent soon after, his sinister energy vanishing and his features calm and peaceful for the first time in centuries. He opened his eyes, their light shade shimmering in wonder as he stood and the net faded away. He turned toward Sofia, who lowered both hands to her amulet now. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, he smiled genuinely. "Princess Sofia, allow me to properly introduce myself." He bowed respectfully as Sofia and Quilor stood watching in surprise. "My name is Bonvis of Aeris Plena."

To be continued…

(A/N 2: A little trivia for you. "Malvis" literally translates to "Bad Energy." Therefore, I'm pretty sure you all can guess what "Bonvis" translates to! ;) )


	8. Amends

The Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Merlin seeks out Cedric to inform him of his research on the Scepter of Darkness, a deleterious version of Princess Elena's Scepter of Light. Amid their further investigation, the Enchancian and Avaloran groups are brought together once again to take on an entirely new enemy with far worse motives than that of the Defacto. (Sequel to "Crystallize")

Disclaimer: I do not own _Elena of Avalor_ or _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Here's the end! :) Now you'll get to see the resolution for everything. For now, this is all I'll write on the Aeris Plena Twins, though you may see them again in the future… No promises though, since I don't currently have any plans for them. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

PS: To answer your questions, Mr. Shortman92, The Scepter of Darkness is actually gone now. Once Sofia healed him, his manifestation of Elena's scepter, which was basically a physical expression of his jealousy and anger, was vanquished. And no, he wasn't acting like himself at all. He used to be a relatively good person, but jealousy is a horrid thing sometimes…and he just let it eat at him until he became "Malvis," the opposite of "Bonvis." (Bad Energy vs. Good Energy) What can I say? :P We're complicated creatures. Haha!

Note: Heads up! Fluff alert toward the end. :p You've been warned.

*Story*

Chapter 8: Amends

"Bonvis," Quilor gasped, his eyes wide. "Oh, goodness, I haven't heard that name in so long…"

"You and me both," Malvis—Bonvis replied with a calm smile. He nodded toward Sofia. "Thank you for helping me, Princess… You are by far the bravest princess, not to mention person in general, I've ever met." He then glanced toward the others. "Thank you all for interfering; for once, interference is a good thing. I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused. Speaking of which, allow me, Merlin." He walked over to Elena and knelt by her, resting his forefinger against her forehead and closing his eyes, concentrating.

Before long, Bonvis managed to heal Elena and stir her into consciousness again.

"Wh-What happened?" Elena asked, disoriented from the recent events.

"Princess Elena," Bonvis began before helping her to her feet, "allow me to express my deepest apologies. It was my fault you were in such a horrid condition."

"No kidding," Mateo muttered as he slid to his friend's side, wrapping one protective arm around her as Merlin helped steady her on the other side. "You could have killed her."

The man nodded in response, his eyes cast downward. "I am truly sorry. I can't take back all the pain I've caused, and I can't undo what I've done to you; however, as Princess Sofia is my witness, considering she restored me to my own humanity, you have my word I'll never harm anyone again. Please accept my deepest apologies…"

Elena frowned in contemplation before glancing to Sofia, who simply smiled and shrugged. She sighed and nodded. "I will, on one condition."

"Anything."

"Leave my scepter, my friends, and my family alone from here on out. I've got enough to worry with on a daily basis, and any addition just makes it harder to endure." With that, she checked her own scepter and noticed it seemed to be normal once again.

He nodded and bowed slightly. "You have my word, Princess Elena." He then turned his attention to his brother. "Quilor, I also mean to apologize to you. I imagine I've done horrible, irreparable damages, but if it is possible, I would like to help you rebuild Aeris Plena and aid you in ruling our people."

Quilor sighed. "I'm afraid there _are_ no people to rule anymore, Bonvis… Or if there are, I've no idea what's happened to them."

"I'll restore everything as it once was. Consider it a reset."

"Does that mean you're going back in time?" Mateo asked with a confused look.

"Not necessarily," Merlin suggested with a shake of his head. "The twins can reset things to normal and undo damages with the correct—and might I add, powerful—spell. It will be as if things were the way they used to be before whatever occurred between them. Life will simply pick up in the here and now. But that's going to be tricky, Bonvis. Are you certain you can manage that?"

"I've done far trickier things, Merlin." He smiled. "I believe I'm up for the challenge."

Quilor then smiled and nodded. "Very well. I'll follow your lead this time. We will restore everything _together_."

Soon enough, the twins said their goodbyes and left to their own realm, leaving the five friends behind.

"Well, that was eventful," Elena joked with a grin before laughing as Mateo suddenly hugged her tightly. "Aww, Mateo…" She smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks for all your help."

The young wizard sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're going to give me gray hairs before I turn eighteen."

She grinned and tapped his nose playfully when he finally released her. "Challenge accepted."

Hearing Merlin clear his throat, the two teens stood at attention again, Elena smiling sheepishly and Mateo blushing and rubbing his arm awkwardly. "Well, I believe since things seem to be getting back to normal, I'll be off now. Cedric, any time you need me again, just let me know." He chuckled. "Ever since Morgana's capture, I've less entertainment than usual. This kind of thing keeps me young!"

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Thank you for all your help, Merlin."

Everyone bid the older wizard goodbye, and he left to his homestead once again.

"I guess we should be heading back too," Elena admitted with a small yawn. "My _Abuela_ will start to worry if we're gone too long. She has this thing about me being too far away…or near the Amulet of Avalor for too long." She laughed.

Sofia smiled. "Tell her and the rest of your family I said hi." She then rushed forward and hugged both the princess and the royal wizard. "I'll miss you guys."

"Hey, we'll meet up again someday," Mateo enthused as he ruffled her hair, earning a giggle. "I mean, not _too_ soon, I hope. I still have my own apprentice to train at home, and plus my mom will kill me if I skip out on another family dinner again." He grinned.

"I'm here if you need me," Elena told her charge kindly as she fully hugged the girl, Mateo standing aside for a moment. "Always have been; always will be."

"I know." Sofia nodded as she stepped back. "I think I'm going to be okay though. I've got Mr. Cedric and my family with me. And as it turns out, I'm getting kind of used to this whole saving-the-world thing." She giggled.

Elena smirked. "That's my girl! All right, you two. Thanks again for everything. Be good." With that, she and Mateo left for their flying coach and made their own way home.

"Sofia?"

Sofia turned to Cedric as they sat on the steps leading to the castle. "Yes, Mr. Cedric?"

"How exactly were you able to completely heal Quilor's brother? And if it's not too prying…" He nodded toward her Enchantlet, watching her unconsciously clasp one hand over it. "…What does _that_ have to do with it?"

Sofia sighed, shaking her head. "I… I can't talk about it right now, Mr. Cedric… But I promise, when the time comes, I'll tell you all about it." She noticed he still seemed rather uncertain, so she smiled gently. "I _promise_."

"Okay," he answered hesitantly before changing the subject. "By the way, I'm very proud of you and your persistence here lately…" He smiled as she blinked at him. "You're constantly looking for the good in other people, when no one else seems to see anything there."

She nodded at his words. "I saw the good in _you_." She smiled brighter when he chuckled softly. "And in Miss Nettle, Grotta, and I'm sure many others have some good in them that they're not even sure about. It's just a part of me, and my heart won't let me believe that anyone is _completely_ bad… So, if I can, I will always try to help people. It's just part of being Sofia, I guess."

"Hmm," Cedric mused as he stood and held out his hand, grasping hers and pulling her to her feet. "I think that's a good thing. There's no other _Sofia_ quite like you, my dear, and I wouldn't have it any other way." That said, he smiled and walked with her back into the castle just as the sun began to set.

The end


End file.
